Half-Animal Child
by Dere KuroHaru
Summary: Sebenarnya bukan ke Vocaloid semua, kayaknya ada ke KuroBasu. Tapi gak apalah. Gak ada summary, saya bingung mau tulis apa.
1. Undangan GaJe

**Half-Animal Child**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: Saya gak pernah punya satupun Vocaloid.**

**Warning: Typo sebagai bintang bertebaran dimana-mana, Bisa saja GaJe, dan Mungkin bisa menyebabkan penyakit.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Akashicchi!" Panggil Kise [Ryouta] pada Akashi. "Ada apa Ryouta?" Balas Akashi singkat. "Ada surat untukmu." Kata Kise [Ryouta]. "Mana?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi. "Ini."

Isi surat:

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa_ kami mengirimkan surat ini kepada kalian, tapi ini adalah undangan untuk merayakan kembalinya beberapa anggota Alchemist dan anggota baru. Kami mengundang kalian karena kalian sebelumnya sangat dekat dengan mereka. Kalian tidak bisa menolak undangan ini karena dalam 10 detik setelah kalian membaca ini kalan akan dikirim kedunia Half-Animal dan kalian akan menjadi Half-Animal kecil._

_-Seijun Twins_

"Seijun? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga itu." Kata A(h)omine. "Itukan marga Richin" Kata Murasakibara. "Ya, itu marga Akari-san." Timpal Kuroko. "Tapi, Akaricchi tidak memiliki kembaran. Disini tertulis Seijun Twins." Kata Kise [Ryouta] (Kayaknya harus ditulis Ryouta langsung.) mengingatkan. "Etto... Kita hanya mempunyai 3 detik sebelum masuk kedunia GaJe itu." Kata Midorima yang dari tadi diam.

**Hening~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**Syut!**

"Hwaaaa!"

Setelah kejadian GaJe itu

"Ah, kalian sudah bangun." Kata seekor atau seorang laki-laki berambut ungu. "Kalian siapa?" Tanya Akashi. "Akan kami beritahu saat sudah sampai di tempat kediaman kami." Kata yang berambut merah dan bermata hetero(Mirip Akashi). "Hei, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat kita akan dimarahi kembaran kita." Kata seseorang berambut hijau.

Setelah perjalanan yang agak hening

"Kami sudah kembali!" Kata seseorang yang berambut biru tua. "Aoki! Gak perlu pake teriak kami sudah dengar dari dalam juga kalau kamu gak teriak!" Balas cewek berambut biru tua. "Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet." Balas si biru tua itu, yang dikenal sebagai Aoki. "Ah, kalian duo crossdresser, bantu aku crossdress para shota." Kata cewek yang dikenal oleh GoM sebagai Marine Arumia. "Ha'i" Kata Aoki dan yang berambut hijau. "Rasanya kenapa sifat mereka seperti cowok, ya?" Tanya A(h)omine. "Mereka itu sebenarnya cowok, tampang mereka shota dan sering dicrossdress sama Marine dan Kara, mereka terlalu sering dicrossdress sampai-sampai mereka jadi suka crossdress. Namaku Akarei, kembaran dari Akari Seijun." Kata Akarei. "Aku Misaki, yang mirip denganku tadi adalah Mikoto." Kata Misaki.

Acara perkenalan terus berlangsung

"Misakicchi, kenapa kalian ada lagi bukankah kalian sudah dihapus sama creator kalian?" Tanya Ryouta. "Jawabannya gampang, kami dibuat kembali dengan sifat kami yang sama dan diberi senjata Magic Mallet dan Bazooka, juga kami adalah alchemist." Jawab Misaki. "Ayo, Kita pergi ke ansion utama." Kata Aoki.

Di mansion utama

"MINNA! WAKTUNYA AFTERNOON TEA TIME!" Teriakan Marina yang hampir membuat semuanya tuli sementara. "Yay! Afternoon tea~" Terlihat seseorang berambut hijau lumut pendek dengan google diatas kepalanya dan telinga dan ekor kelinci membawa wortel dimulutnya. Eh tunggu, apakah itu Gumi?! Kenapa Gumi ada disini?! (Gumi: Kamu yang ngebuat, BakAuthor.) "Gumi-chan, jangan lari-lari!" Terlihat Gumiya yang ngejar Gumi. Oke, kayaknya cerita ini telah menjadi cerita cross. "Shiki! Kalian bantu kami tahan shota ini!" Panggil Aoki dan Mikoto pada Sakura, Yuki, Yuka, dan Sakurei. "Itu rencana kalian untuk ngecrossdressing Len, Piko, dan Lui. Jadi kami gak ikut-ikutan." Kata kakak-beradik bermarga Shiki itu pada Aoi dan Mikoto. Oh, jadi yang dimaksud Shota itu Triple Shota yang terkenal atas keshotaan mereka itu~ "BakAuthor, matilah kau!" Kata Triple Shota sambil ngejar saya.

* * *

**Karena saya capek dikejar sama itu Triple Shota, jadi saya berhenti dulu. Tolong RnR, Ya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


	2. Rencana yang sebenarnya

**Half-Animal Child**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: Saya gak pernah punya satupun Vocaloid.**

**Warning: Typo sebagai bintang bertebaran dimana-mana, Bisa saja GaJe, dan Mungkin bisa menyebabkan penyakit.**

* * *

"Sebenarnya, kami bingung kenapa kami dibawa kesini." Kata Akashi. "Hehe, sebenarnya kami membawa kalian kesini karena kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Kata Aoi. "Bantuan apa?" Tanya A(h)omine. "Bantuan membuat Vocaloid menyadari perasaan mereka~" Kata Dodori. "Vocaloid?" Kata GoM agak bingung. "Kalian lihat beberapa orang yang mirip robot itu, kan?" Tanya Kisa. "Ya, tapi mereka memiliki ekspresi, sifat manusia, dan memiliki perasaan suka." Kata Murasakibara yang tumben ngomongnya nyambung. " Mereka adalah Vocaloid, meskipun diantara mereka ada Utauloid dan Fanloid." Jelas Kisa. " Tapi apa itu Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid?" Tanya Ryouta penasaran. "Vocaloid itu Vocal Android, robot yang bisa menyanyi. Utauloid sama seperti Vocaloid, cuma kata yang berbeda tapi makna yang sama. Fanloid dibuat oleh para fans Vocaloid dan modelnya diambil dari Vocaloid. Vocaloid dan Utauloid sering bertengkar/ Perang, sedangkan Fanloid lebih suka ketenangan." Jelas Kisa sambil mijat-mijat kepalanya yang stress karena Ryouta, hanya Ryouta yang bisa membuat Kisa stress. "Oke, aku mengerti, tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Akashi. "Yosh~ Ayo kita lakukan misi pertama!" Kata Akari. "Heh?! Kami belum menyetujuinya!" Teriak GoM histeris... mungkin, untung saja teriakan mereka langsung diredam."Gumiya! Jangan ambil wortelku, jangan ambil wortelku tercinta!(?)" Terdengar suara rusuh dari luar, dari maniak wortel yang kalau bukan Gumiya pasti Gumi. "Gak, aku akan tetap ambil wortelmu, kamu gak kasih aku jatah wortel kepadaku hari ini!" Terdengar suara Gumiya, juga. "Mereka adalah robot yang kadang-kadang miring." Kata Kuromi dan Kuroki kompak. "Jadi, apakah kalian setuju dengan kami?" Tanya Akarei dengan... ya, dengan yandere. "Kami setuju." Balas GoM dengan kompak dan nada yang datar, padahal 3 dari 6 anggotanya ketakutan. Inilah isi batin 3 orang yang ketakutan itu, 'Gila, rasanya ada aura yandere yang setara dengan Akashi.' Batin A(h)omine. 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati dulu, aku belum tahu apa hasil oha-asa besok.' Batin Midorima, jadi dia ketakutan karena dia belum mendengar ramalan oha-asa besok. 'Akareicchi serem banget -ssu, keseramannya lebih seram dari pada milik Akashicchi.' Batin Ryouta. Saya bingung, kata A(h)omine keseramannya setara dengan Akashi, sedangkan Ryouta bilang keseramannya lebih tinggi dari pada Akashi. "Baiklah, kalian siap-siap untuk menerima kegilaan Gumi dan Gumiya besok." Kata Misaki. 'Hah, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.' Batin GoM -entah secara sengaja atau enggak sengaja- kompak.

* * *

Ha'i, seperti yangkalian lihat dicerita ini, kita akan matchmaking Gumi dan Gumiya pada chapter selanjutnya. Saya mau pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dan pasangan yang akan digunakan dalam chapter 4. Sore jaa, RnR please~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


End file.
